Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The White Rose - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Card Painters - Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic (The Spacebots) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *The King of Hearts - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts: *Mrs. Prysselius: Do you play croquet? *Treat Heart Pig: Why, yes, your majesty. *Mrs. Prysselius: Then let the game begin! *Brave Heart Lion: In your places, in your places, By order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Mrs. Prysselius: Shuffle deck! Cards cut! Deal cards! Cards, halt! … Silence! Pfwfwfwfw! … Off with his head! *Brave Heart Lion: Off with his head, off with his head! By order of the king. You heard what she said! *Mrs. Prysselius: You’re next! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, but… *Mrs. Prysselius: Hahaha… my dear. *Treat Heart Pig: Ahhh… Yes, your majesty. *Mrs. Prysselius: Hmhmhmhmhm…. *All-Stars: Hahahahaha! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh… hahahahaha! Stop! *Mrs. Prysselius: Grrrwl, ?? *Treat Heart Pig: Do you want us both to lose our heads? *Flamingo: Uh! Hum! *Treat Heart Pig: Well, I don’t! *All-Stars: Hahahaha… Hurray! … Hahahaha! *Pepe Le Pew: La la la da da dum… la la la hmm… I say, how are you getting on? *Treat Heart Pig: Not at all. *Pepe Le Pew: Beg your pardon? *Treat Heart Pig: I said ‘not at all’! *Mrs. Prysselius: Whom are you talking to? *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, uh… a cat, your majesty! *Mrs. Prysselius: Pepe Le Pew? Where? *Treat Heart Pig: There! Oh… Oh there he is again! *Mrs. Prysselius: I warn you child, if I lose my temper, you lose your head, understand? *Pepe Le Pew: You know, we could make her really angry. Shall we try? *Treat Heart Pig: Oh no no! *Pepe Le Pew: Oh, but it’s lots of fun! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no! Stop! Oh no! *Bugs Bunny: Oh my fur and whiskers! *Brave Heart Lion: Oh dear! Save the queen! *Mrs. Prysselius: Someone’s head will roll for this! Yours! Off with her… *Brave Heart Lion: But- but consider, my dear. Couldn’t she have a trial… uh… first? *Mrs. Prysselius: Trial? *Brave Heart Lion: Well, just a… uh… little trial? Hmm? *Mrs. Prysselius: Hmm. Very well then. Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts